


Deaged and Debunked

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: De-Aged Harry, Draco Malfoy - Freeform, DracoxHarry - Freeform, Drarry, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, Mates, Neko Harry, Potions Accident, Soulmates, deaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry makes a mistake in potions and finds himself deaged! On top of that his secret, he's a neko, is revealed when his glamour comes off after being turned into a little kid.





	1. Part One

“Alright now class. One person from each team needs to try the potion and if you brewed it correctly then you will only get a foot shorter.” Professor Snape announced as he stalked around the class. “Let's hope you didn’t make it wrong.”   
Harry turns toward his partner, only half listening, “Do you want to try it Malfoy?”   
Malfoy opens one eye lazily, “No, you try it Potter. You’re short already anyway.”   
Shrugging, Harry pours some of the potion into a vial and then drinks it. It starts with the feeling of being plunged into ice cold water then turns to a sensation of being pricked by a thousand needles all over his body. Suddenly, Harry’s insides feel like they’re about to become his outsides.  
“I feel weird-” Harry says, wrapping his arms around himself. Malfoy is still just standing there beside him with his eyes closed like he has been all hour. Suddenly, Harry falls to the ground, shaking violently. His eyes roll back as his body starts to shrink much more than a foot.  
“Mr. Malfoy, what is going on here?” Professor Snape asks, stopping in front of their station. “Where is your partner?” he continues.  
Draco opens his eyes and looks over at Harry, but finds the space empty. “I don’t-” the blonde pauses as he hears a strange noise from the floor. Looking down he sees a pile of black fabric, Harry’s clothes. Something moves underneath.   
Reaching down, he pulls back the cloth to reveal an unconscious child of about four years old with dark hair and cat ears.   
Professor Snape comes around to see what Draco is staring at. After seeing the child he inspects their workspace and potion. After stirring the potion, Professor Snape turns to Draco, “You two made a deaging potion rather than a shrinking potion as I instructed. What do you have to say for yourself Mr. Malfoy?”   
Draco looked from the potion to the boy on the ground, “I didn’t - “   
“You weren’t paying enough attention to realize that your partner was making the wrong potion, were you? Perhaps if you had been helping Potter rather than letting him do all the work this might have been prevented.” Professor Snape says.   
Draco stared in shock. This was probably the first time his Godfather had ever told him off in class.   
The rest of the class was shocked as well.   
“I’m sorry Professor- but why does he have cat ears?” Draco asks.   
Snape looks down at the deaged Harry Potter and realizes that he does indeed have cat ears. He turns, “Miss Granger, would you like to explain?”   
Hermione moves across the room and looks down at her friend, “He recently went through a creature inheritance, Sir.” she says.  
Snape frowns, “What creature?” he asks  
“Neko. He’s been glamouring his ears and tail to keep people from seeing them.”   
Snape looks down at Harry. With a wave of his wand and some whispered words Harry’s oversized clothes shrink to fit his small body. Once clothed properly they are able to see the black tail coming out of the back of Harry’s trousers.   
“Neko’s have mates, do they not Miss Granger?” Snape asks, even though he probably already knows the answer.   
“Yes sir.” Hermione says, looking awkward.   
“Do you know who Potter’s mate is?” he asks.   
It is obvious by the look on Hermione’s face that she had not wanted him to ask that question, “I do not. Harry - wouldn’t tell me.”   
Understanding lights the Professor's eyes, “Ah, so he knows who his mate is - it must be someone he thinks won’t accept him or he wouldn’t be hiding it.”   
Draco, who had crouched down to inspect the deaged cat boy, looked up at them, “What does who his mate is have to do with him being deaged?” he asks.  
Snape blinks at him, “That is none of your concern, Mr. Malfoy. By the way, as soon as Potter is himself again you will both be serving detentions for this.”   
Draco was outraged, “Wha- me too?”   
“Yes.” Snape says.   
Draco looks like he might argue, despite the fearsome expression on his Godfather’s face, but then Harry moans. They all watch silently as he stretches and blinks open his big green eyes.   
The little boy sits up and looks around. Immediately, his gaze fixes on Malfoy, who is crouched in front of him. “Hello,” he says shyly.  
“Hello -” Draco replies.  
Behind Harry, Snape mouths ‘Ask his name’.  
“Uh- can you tell me what your name is?” he asks.  
The little boy seems to think for a moment, “My name is Hawwy!” he says, his expression triumphant.  
Draco smiles, “Good, Harry, do you know who I am?” he asks.   
Harry scrunches up his face and scoots closer to Draco. Hesitantly, as though afraid of him, he sniffs at Draco’s knee. His expression clears and little Harry smiles, “You is my Mate!” he declares.   
Draco stiffens. Harry, sensing his distress and thinking he’s in trouble, starts backtracking in hopes of distracting the older boy from punishing him, “Me is vewy sowwy - maybe you just smells like my mate-” tears spring up in the little boy’s eyes.   
Fearing a meltdown, Snape crouches down next to the child, “It’s okay- Harry - he’s just a little surprised I think-”  
“He not mad?” Harry sniffles.  
“No, of course not. Harry, what did you mean when you said he smells like your mate?” Snape asks, his curiosity getting the better of him.   
“He - he smells like my mate-” Harry says, his face scrunched in confusion.   
Snape deflates, disappointed, “Yes, but how do you know what your mate smells like?”   
Harry thinks for a moment, “Me no know-” he says, looking upset again.  
“Oh, well, that’s okay- Draco?” Snape looks over at Draco, who blinks slowly.   
“He not sick is he?” Harry asks, staring at Draco’s unresponsive face.   
“No, no he isn’t sick.” Snape says. He reaches forward and shakes Draco’s shoulder.   
Draco’s head flops back and forward, but he still doesn’t respond.  
“Stop-you gonna hurt him!” Harry shrieks. He gets to his feet quickly, well, as quickly as a small child can, and toddles over to Draco. Hugging Draco around the middle. It’s obvious that this is an effort on Harry’s part to shield Draco with his body. He turns and glares at Snape, who is taken aback by the amount of venom a child so small can put in one look.   
By now the rest of the class has come over to observe the deaged Harry. Some of them have obviously taken the potion because they are shorter than before. Neville stands at his desk, staring down at something on the table.   
It is at this moment that Draco finally gets his senses back. He looks down to see little Harry clutching tiny fistfulls of his shirt while glaring at Professor Snape, who was crouching a few feet away.  
“Did I miss something?” he asks.   
Harry gasps, his attention shifting from Professor Snape to Draco in a millisecond.   
“You is okay! You was all frozed and I hadz to ‘rotect you from the evil mister!” Harry crows, hugging Draco tighter.   
Evil Mister? Draco stares at the small cat boy, speechless as laughter erupts around the room. Harry turns toward the noise and, when he sees all the people, turns back to Draco and hides in his robes.   
“What’s wrong, Harry?” Draco asks. He isn’t sure he believes that he’s Potter’s ‘mate’, but since he’s the only person the deaged boy seems to like right now it’s obvious that he must be responsible for him until Professor Snape manages to change him back.   
“Lotsa people-” Harry says, his voice muffled by Draco’s robes.   
Draco is about to answer when Harry suddenly snuggles closer to him.  
Draco looks awkwardly down at the small boy, “Um- Harry, what are you doing?” he asks.  
“Mate smells good,” Harry replies, sounding much less anxious than before.   
Fighting a blush, Draco looks to his Godfather for help.  
Snape, however, has his back turned and is filling a vial with Harry’s potion.   
“I will test this and make an antidote. In the meantime, Mr. Malfoy, you will keep Harry occupied. Class is dismissed.”   
While the rest of the class gathers their things and files out of the door, Draco lifts little Harry into his arms and stares and both of their things while wondering how he will carry Harry and their things.   
“Professor Snape? We have a problem-” Neville squeaks.   
“What is it now?” Snape gripes, turning toward the boy.   
Neville holds out his hand, on which stands a three inch tall Ron Weasley, “I think I messed up-” he whispers.  
Snape pinches the bridge of his nose, “ Really, how did you come to that conclusion, Mr. Longbottom?”   
Neville looks sheepish.   
~ ~ ~  
Draco somehow manages to pack his and Harry’s bags and sling them both over his shoulder with one hand while Harry clutches his shoulder, remaining silent. Draco is grateful for this as he exits the dungeon classroom and heads toward the Slytherin Common Room.   
Unfortunately, he only gets a few feet away from the door when Harry starts talking again.   
“Does you not want to be my mate?” Harry asks, his bottom lip pokes out.  
Draco looks at him and tries to smile reassuringly, “It’s not that I don’t want to be your mate, it’s just that I didn’t expect to be your mate.” he says.   
Harry’s wide eyes fill with tears, “You doesn’t want to be my mate,” he whispers.  
Draco doesn’t know what to say to this.   
Harry turns away so Draco can’t see his face and remains silent for the rest of the trip. Draco repeatedly looks over at the little boy’s flattened ears, guilt clawing at his insides. He wishes he knew what to say to make it better, but can think of nothing. Harry’s body trembles against his and although the cat boy is making no noise Draco is certain that he is crying.   
Once they enter the common room, which is mercifully empty, Draco sits the bags down on a coffee table. Then he sits on the couch across from the table. He removes Harry from his shoulder and sits him on the couch next to him. Harry let's go easily and curls up on the cushion with his tail wrapped around his body.  
Draco feels worse than ever now, “Harry-” he reaches out his hand, but stops short of placing it on the small boy’s back.   
Harry’s ears perk up and twitch in his direction, betraying the cat boy’s appearance of pretending Draco isn’t there.   
This small action gives Draco the courage to touch the small boy, “I’m sorry, Harry. I didn’t mean to upset you. I honestly don’t know whether or not I want to be your mate.”  
“Reawwy?” Harry whispers, his voice breaking.  
“Yeah, and - you can call me Draco if you want-”  
Harry sits up and rubs his eyes with his hands, “Dway-co? That you name?” he asks.  
The blonde nods, “Yup.”  
Harry hiccups a sob and shifts closer to Draco, “Can I sit in you lap Dwayco?” The little boy turns a puffy eyed, pleading look up at the older boy.   
Draco sighs, his heart warming slightly toward the little cat boy when he says his name like that, “Sure.” he says, grabbing the little boy around the middle and lifting him onto his lap.   
Harry snuggles against Draco’s chest with a shy smile. Draco, not knowing what else to do, starts petting the cat boy’s ears.   
Harry hums happily and leans into Draco’s hand, “Hmm, that feels good Dway-” The blonde smiles and continues, inside he’s shocked that he’s actually enjoying this.   
Unexpectedly, but not at all surprisingly, Harry starts making a vibrating noise which seems to be coming from his chest area. “Are you purring?” Draco asks, laughing.  
Harry only hums again in response.   
Draco then realizes that Harry’s body has gone slack. He stops rubbing his ears and inspects the boy, “Don’ stop-” Harry protests feebly. His eyes drift closed.  
“Harry, you’re falling asleep!” Draco says, amused.  
Harry forced his eyes open again, “no’m not,” he yawns hugely, “ I’m awake.”   
“Harry-” Draco starts.  
“Pwease- Pwease Dwayco.” Harry pleaded, looking sleepily up at Draco. The blonde sighs in defeat, “Fine.” He says, returning to petting the cat boy’s ears. Harry smiles beatifically and lays his head back on Draco’s chest. A moment later he is snoring softly.   
Draco moves to lay the sleeping child down on the couch beside him, but the moment the child leaves his arms he groans and begins to stir. Not wanting him to wake up, Draco winds up lying on the couch with deaged Harry lying on top of him.


	2. Part 2

Two hours later, Draco rolls onto his side in his sleep causing little Harry to fall off the couch. The child sits up, whimpering and rubbing his sore bum, and hears a chorus of laughter and coos. Looking around he sees that the before empty room is now filled with people and all of them are staring at him. Harry squeaks with fright and climbs back onto the couch where his mate is. He clambers over Draco’s sleeping form and hides behind his back. Pulling lightly at Draco’s silvery blonde hair, Harry attempts to wake the older boy up, “Dway - wake up Dway.” he says insistently.   
Draco groans, “Harry, stop.” he says. Harry peeks over Draco’s shoulder and is again met with ‘Awws’ and laughter. His ears flatten in distress, “But Dway-” he pats the Draco’s shoulder instead.   
There is movement from above. Looking up, Harry sees someone looming over the back of the couch. With a shriek, Harry dives down and starts attempting to burrow beneath Draco.   
“Harry- What are you-” Draco turns his head to see Harry and instead sees Blaise. The Slytherin boy is leaning over the back of the couch, leering down at the deaged Harry, whom is cowering in fear.   
Draco pushes Blaise’s face away with his hand, “Stop it, Blaise. Can’t you see you’re scaring him?”  
Blaise grins mischeviously, “Since when do you sleep in public Malfoy?”   
“Since never. Back off.” Draco says coldly.  
“Wow, not only are you sleeping in public, but you’re sleeping with Harry Potter. I thought you hated him.”   
Draco’s expression darkens, “Shut it, Zabini. He’s just a little kid.”   
Blaise puts his hands in the air and backs away, “Alright, alright. I was just curious.”   
Draco watches as the other boy turns and exits the room.  
As soon as he’s gone Draco turns to all the other people gathered, “Don’t you all need to be doing something?” he snarls. On cue, they all start going about their business.   
When he and Harry are once again alone, Draco sits up on the couch, “Harry, are you okay?” he asks, turning toward the little boy on the seat next to his.  
Harry sits up, his ears standing to attention as he assesses that all the people have gone, “I’m okay, but Dway - I need to go potty.” he whispers. Draco looks him up and down, “Are you sure? Can you hold it?” he asks.   
Harry looks pained, “I think so, but Dway - I need to go.”  
Draco nods and scoops the boy up into his arms. He wastes no time in getting them to the nearest bathroom.   
~ ~ ~  
“Do you need help?” Draco calls. He’s standing outside a stall in the boys bathroom waiting for little Harry to finish going potty. The little boy said before that he could goby himself, but Draco was still worried that he’s going to fall in and get flushed down the pipes.  
“I’m fine!” Harry says. Draco nods and resumes standing awkwardly. Just then a house elf pops into the bathroom. “Mister Draco Malfoy?” the elf squeaks.   
“Yes?” Draco asks.  
“Professor Snape would like to see you and little Mister Harry Potter in his office!” the elf says before disapprearing with another pop.   
Just then Harry flushes the toilet and exited the stall, “Dway, what was that noise?” he asks, looking around the room, “And where did the Person you was talking to go?”  
“It was nothing Harry. Come on, wash yours hands - Professor Snape needs to see us.” Draco says. Maybe, he thinks, he’s finished the antidote to change Harry back into himself again.   
~ ~ ~  
“ Did you finish the antidote?” Draco asks when Snape opens the door to his office.  
Snape sneers, “Come inside please.” he says, moving aside so that there’s room for Draco and Harry to enter. Harry is now walking behind Draco and holding the older boy’s hand.   
“So? Did you finish it?” Draco asks again.  
“Yes, I did, and I also tested the deaging potion that Potter made.” Snape says, taking out a vial filled with purple liquid.   
Harry detaches himself from Draco and toddles over to a shelf filled with jars. Inside the jars there are strange things floating in liquid. When the child reaches out to touch one of the jars Snape barks, “Do not touch those.”   
Harry pulls back his hand and settles with staring at them instead.   
“The deaging potion that Potter made was one that will wear off over time, he is lucky that he managed to brew such a perfect batch.” he teacher said ruefully, glancing at the small child across the room.   
“About how long will it take for him to return to normal?” Draco asks eagerly.  
Harry’s ear twitches in Draco’s direction.  
“I’m not certain. It could be a few hours or even days.” Snape says.  
“Days?” Draco asks, incredulously.  
“If you are so keen for him to be himself again then just have him drink this.” Snape says, holding up the vial once again.  
Harry watches this exchange with anxiety. Draco wants him to be himself again - what was wrong with him now? And hadn’t that boy from earlier said that Draco didn’t like Harry Potter? So if he became big again then Draco wouldn’t like him anymore and he definitely wouldn’t want to be his mate. “No-” he whispers to himself.   
“All he has to do is swallow this and he’ll change back?” Draco asks, holding the vial up to the light and peering through the purple liquid.  
“Yes, but there’s one little problem.” Snape says.  
“What’s that?” Draco asks, lowering the vial.  
“You have to have little Harry drink the potion to change back and the boy seems to have disappeared.” Snape says, staring past Draco to the vacant spot that Harry had just been occupying.   
Draco spins, looking around the room, “No. No no no! Gah-Professor! Why didn’t you stop him?!” Draco asks, panic dawning across his face.   
“I didn’t notice he was gone until just now -” The teacher confesses.   
Draco starts toward the door, “I have to go look for him.”  
“Why? Didn’t you want to change him back so you don’t have to look after him any more?” Snape asks, following him to the door. Draco stops, “No, well yes, but - I don’t have time for this! I have to find Harry!”  
“Why?” Snape repeats.  
“BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT HIM!” Draco yells, glaring venemously at his Godfather.   
Snape watches with a small smile on his face as his Godson stomps away angrily .   
~ ~ ~  
Harry is hiding behind a suit of armor. He has no idea where he is, only that he’s certain that his mate can’t find him here. After all, he doesn’t even know where here is.   
The little cat boy has curled up with his knees at his chest. His arms are crossed over his legs and his head is resting on his arms. He’s trying to keep from shaking, but he can’t seem to stop.   
Suddenly there’s a pop and there, standing in front of the suit of armor Harry is hiding behind, is a house elf.   
“Little Mister Harry Potter? Everyone is looking for you little mister. You needs to come with me and I will take you back to Mister Draco Malfoy.” The elf says, moving around the suit of armor so he can see Harry.   
Harry’s ears flatten, “No- I don’t wanna see Dwayco.” He says, tears filling his eyes.  
“You is lying little mister Harry Potter. Let me taking you to Mister Draco.” The elf says as Harry starts crying.  
“No! If I go to him he’ll make me big again and if I’m big again he won’t like me no more!” Harry cries, hiding his face against his arms.   
“Nevertheless, little misters Harry Potter musn’t be wandering around by himself.” The elf shouts. Before the little boy can react the elf lunges forward and grabs his ankle.   
With a pop they both disappear.  
~ ~ ~  
Draco is pacing back and forth in front of the fire in the Slytherin common room. He has looked everywhere he can think of, but can’t find Harry anywhere. How could someone so small disappear so quickly?   
He feels like tearing his hair out and screaming. Howeverm, he is a Malfoy and Malfoy’s don’t have emotional breakdowns. Especially not in front of people, he thinks sourly, glancing sideways at his fellow Slytherin’s who are seated about the room.   
There is a sudden crack and a house elf appears on the couch, “I have brought you the little mister Harry Potter!” The elf announces.   
Draco looks over and sees Harry curled up on the couch next to the elf. “Thank you for finding him.” he says, barely contained anger coloring his voice. The elf nods, “You is welcome Mister Draco!” the elf says before apparating away.   
Draco stalks toward Harry, who cowers in on himself, “Harry, what in Merlin’s name did you think you were doing, running away like that?”   
“I’m sowwy-” Harry whispers.   
“What if something had happened to you? How am I supposed to take care of you if you run away from me?” Draco rants, his voice rising.  
“Look at me Harry. I want to see your face.” Draco says. Harry raises his head slowly, revealing wide, teary eyes and tear-stained cheeks. Draco reaches for him, intending to wipe away his tears, but the small boy flinches way from his upraised hand, as though expecting to be slapped. Draco hesitates, he can hear whispers from the others around the room.   
Leaning down, Draco picks Harry up. He carries the child to his dorm and sits him down on the bed. Draco has never been more grateful that he has his own dorm room than that moment as he locks the door.   
When he turns back to Harry the boy has already curled up underneath the covers. Draco can see his small body shaking through the comforter.  
“Pwease no being mad at me Dway. I not running away again, I pwomise.” Harry whispers, his voice breaking a few times. Draco sighs and sits down on the bed next to Harry’s lump beneath the covers, “Why did you run away, Harry?” he asks.  
Harry is silent for a long moment. Finally, he says, “You doesn’t like me.”  
“What? Rubbish! Who told you that?” Draco asks.   
“The beanie man said you no like Hawwy Potter. I is Hawwy Potter.” Harry sobbs.   
Silently, Draco curses Blaise for opening his big fat mouth. “Harry-”  
“I don’ wanna be big again! When I turn big again you won’t like me no more!” Harry says.   
Draco shakes his head, “That’s not true, Harry. Please come out-” He starts rooting around underneath the covers until he feels Harry’s leg. Slowly, so as not to hurt the little boy, he pulls him out from under the comforter. Taking the boy into his arms he whispers, “I promise that when you turn big again I will still like you.” he says.  
Harry looks up at him, “R-reawwy?” he hiccups.  
Draco nods, “Really.”   
Harry jumps up and wraps his arms around Draco’s neck. He buries his face in the crook of the older boy’s neck and cries some more, “Dwayco-?”   
“Yes Harry?” Draco asks, feeling strangely relieved now that Harry is back.   
Harry hiccups against Draco’s neck, “Will you pet my ears again?” he asks.  
Draco laughs, “Sure.” He reaches up with one hand and starts rubbing the small cat boy’s ears. Almost immediately the boy starts purring, but this time Draco doesn’t stop until he’s certain that Harry is asleep. Undressing them both, Draco lays down in the bed with Harry curled up against him. The vial of antidote lay forgotten in the pocket of Draco’s discarded trousers.


	3. Part 3

The next morning when Draco awakens, not only is Harry no longer a child, but he is also attempting to leave Draco’s dorm room without waking him.   
Harry is already halfway off the bed. The two boy’s eyes meet and this time Harry is the one that is frozen. Draco reaches over and grabs Harry’s arm. Hauling the dark haired boy back across the bed to him, Draco snarls, “Where, might I ask, do you think you’re going, Harry?”   
Harry’s ears droop and he keeps his eyes on the bed covers, “N-nowhere.” he whispers.  
“I thought you pwomised that you wouldn’t run away again.” he says.  
Harry blushes but says nothing. This only seems to make Draco more angry though.   
“This isn’t about what Zabini said again, is it?” Draco asks.  
Harry sighs, “I’m not a little kid anymore Draco.”  
“Then stop acting like one! Tell me why you didn’t tell me that I’m your mate before? Why did it take you accidentally drinking a deaging potion for me to find out about this?” Draco asks, keeping his gaze fixed on Harry’s face so that he doesn’t have any chance to run away.  
“It wasn’t an accident.” Harry whispers.  
“What?” Draco asks, confused.   
Harry looks up at him, “I made the deaging potion on purpose. It wasn’t an accident.”  
Draco stares at him, “You meant to turn yourself into a child?! Why would you do that?”   
Harry looks away again, hiding his face, “I - wanted to be with you, but I didn’t think you would spend any time with me unless you had no choice.”  
As Harry explains Draco thinks back to what Professor Snape said that morning, ‘- it must be someone he thinks won’t accept him or he wouldn’t be hiding it.’  
This makes Draco rethink everything that has happened that morning. Worry twists in Draco’s gut, “What if someone else had got ahold of you before me? What if you had gotten stuck like that? Are you completely insane?” Draco shakes Harry’s arm.   
“Maybe.” Harry whispers.  
“What did you think was going to happen after you turned back?” Draco asks.  
Harry is silent for long enough that Draco thinks he isn’t going to answer at all, “Harry?”  
“I didn’t think you would want anything to do with me. That’s why I never told you before, because I thought-” Harry pauses, unable to speak the words.  
“You thought that I hated you.” Draco finishes.   
Harry is, once again, silent and so is Draco. Suddenly, Harry lunges over Draco in an attempt to get off the bed and leave. However, before he can swing his other leg over Draco’s body the blonde’s hands shoot out and grab the dark haired boy around the waist.   
Harry thrashes, trying to break free, but Draco keeps his hold firm.  
Now that I’ve tried this the hard way, let’s try the easy way, Draco thinks to himself. At the same time he starts rubbing circles on Harry’s back with his thumbs. Harry stops thrashing.  
“Just - let me go.” Harry pleads, breathing hard.   
Draco ignores this, “When you were a little kid you wouldn’t leave my side.”  
“I ran away, remember?” Harry says.  
“Yes, but you only ran away so that I wouldn’t stop liking you,” Draco pauses for a moment, trying to catch a look at Harry’s face, “I think I do remember something! Do you remember the promise I made to you?” he asks.  
Harry sighs, “You made that promise to a four year old,” he says.   
“I MADE THAT PROMISE TO YOU!” Draco shouts, making Harry flinch.  
Draco takes a deep breath and lets it out, attempting to get his temper under control. What is it about Harry that gets under his skin so much, he wonders.  
“You promised me that when I turned back into myself you would still like me.” Harry whispers. Draco tightens his hold on the smaller boy’s waist, “Yes, and I plan on keeping my promise.” Draco says.  
“You don’t have to. If you don’t want me, you can let me go.” Harry says quietly.   
Draco’s eyes bore into Harry, “What about you? Could you let me go?” he asks.  
This time Harry finally looks up at him, his eyes shine with fresh tears, “No.” he whispers. There is an absolute certainty in the way he says it that makes Draco feel warm all over, “No, I couldn’t.” Harry repeats. He starts to turn his head away, but Draco moves his hand in time and keeps him from doing it. He brings Harry’s face down to his. When their lips meet, Harry gasps. He slides down on Draco’s lap so that he’s laying on top of him. Their bodies are pressed together with only Harry’s tail swishing around in the air above them. Draco’s hand on Harry’s waist moves downward until it meets the beginning of Harry’s boxer shorts.   
Suddenly he ends the kiss. Harry stares down at him, confused and breathing hard.   
“How do you still have your boxers on? Shouldn’t they have exploded or something when you became big again?” he asks.  
Harry leans down and rests his chin on Draco’s chest, “I dunno-”  
“Hmm, maybe it was a charm to make your clothes shrink or enlarge to fit your body?” Draco muses. As he thinks his hand moves to Harry’s ears.   
Harry begins to purr, his eyes drifting closed.  
When Draco looks down at him he’s half asleep already, “Harry - this can’t seriously still work on you.”  
He stops petting and glares at the boy on his chest. “Draco-” Harry groans.  
“Oh no, I’m never petting you during a makeout session again if this is what’s going to happen.” Draco gripes, but inside he’s just glad that he and Harry are together.   
~ ~ ~  
“Neville. Change me back.” Ron squeaks from Neville’s nightstand.  
“Ron- go to bed! Professor Snape said the antidote would be ready tomorrow.” Neville says from beneath his covers  
“But - my bed is so far away, and what if I run into a spider? I’m so tiny right now that it could eat me! Neville!” Ron shreiks fearfully.  
“If you’ll shut up you can sleep on my pillow.” Neville says grouchily.   
Ron climbs off of the nightstand and onto the bed, “Bloody hell, who’d have thought that Neville could be so grouchy.”   
Ron curles up on the pillow next to Neville’s head, “You’d better not squish me.”   
“I’ll shove you down my pants if you don’t shut it!” Neville whisper yells.   
With a cry of fear Ron tumbles off the pillow, “I think I’d rather face the spiders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: I was thinking about writing a little one-shot about Ron's adventures being only three inches tall - what do you guys (and gals) think of that?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of three. I have not posted the other two chapters yet, but I will get them up ASAP!


End file.
